


Under the New Moon

by egoblow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, BFFs who hunt together, Bad things happen to Hanzo :(, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dark Shimada Magic, Demon Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Friends With Benefits, Half-Demon McCree, Hunter Jesse McCree, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Jesse is Gabriel's son, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shimada Family is Fucked, Vampire Genji Shimada, Vampire Hanzo Shimada, no shimadacest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoblow/pseuds/egoblow
Summary: "I want to find my brother," Genji announced rather suddenly, watching Jesse lay into a loaded bowl of instant mac and cheese."You have a brother?""Yes, his name is Hanzo," A pause. "He is my maker too."---HIATUS





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no Omnic Crisis or Overwatch in this world. Just a lot of supernatural beings that need to be dealt with by resident hunter Jesse McCree and his baby vamp BFF.
> 
> Note: Some vaguely graphic things happen in the prologue.

* * *

 

 

The incense burnt for their father still weaved delicate patterns of smoke when they struck. Masked men grabbed him, obscured under the darkness of a new moon.

He struggled, limbs straining to twist free of their grip, but the attack came too suddenly. He was defenseless having left his weapons outside the room as he honored his father. A foolish mistake, perhaps, but he had assumed his attackers had more honor than this.

A cloth reeking of noxious fumes pressed against his nose and mouth.

The world went black.

 

* * *

 

Pain awakened him as metal stakes slammed into the palms of each hand simultaneously. He screamed, body lurching and twisting in an effort to get away, but the stakes held fast, restraining him to the cold dirt.

They were outside, the thin sliver of the moon the only thing he could focus on through the blinding pain. Blood gushed from the wounds, soaking the dirt, as he gasped for breath.

One of the masked men entered his vision. He could only stare up, helpless with his hands staked to the ground. Slowly, the man pulled back his mask, offering a cold smile.

He screamed again, rage making him thrash against the ground. The pain no longer mattered, so furious by the sight of the man's face.

His uncle's face. _Hideyoshi Shimada_.

Other masked men quickly joined his uncle. They held his thrashing body down, keeping him still enough for his uncle to withdraw an ornate silver dagger. With little ceremony, Hideyoshi plunged it into his neck, lips moving quickly in a chant too soft for him to hear.

Hideyoshi pulled the dagger free before pressing a foul-smelling vial to his lips. He choked on the thick, viscous liquid, lungs burning for breath.

He was almost grateful as the world faded to black once more.

 

* * *

 

_"Kill him."_

The beast moved, his movements barely visible to the human eye, running to meet his master's order. Almost instantly, he held a warm, squirming body, a flailing sword catching him on his arm. The pain barely registered.

"No! Stop! Please get a hold of yourself!"

The young man shrieked as he tossed the sword away, not even caring that the blade had bit into the palm of his hand. The beast stalked forward, plunging sharp fangs into the young man's neck.

He drank, greedily feasting on the hot, thick liquid spilling from the man's neck.

The cries grew weaker and weaker until the young man no longer struggled.

The beast withdrew, letting the young man fall to the ground. Glassy, dark eyes stared up at him pleadingly, alive enough for his lips to move. Weakly, the young man cried out, "Hanzo!"

The beast froze, the name cutting through the fog of bloodlust. He wavered, staring down at the young man. He moved slowly, as if instinct and thought battled for control over his body.

Sinking to the ground, he tore open his wrist, pressing the gaping wound to the young man's lips. His voice rasped, speaking for the first time in so long.

"Drink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really intense urge to write hunter!McCree. Honestly, I wanted to write something with kitschy flirty vampire!McCree instead, but somehow this fit better. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small note: In this AU, Genji is not horrifically scarred by Hanzo. Jesse also has both flesh arms.

"Lower the fucking volume!" Jesse McCree growled, throwing a boot at the head of bright green hair. The target evaded it easily though he never once took his eyes off the flashing TV screen.

"Later!" Genji chirped back, fingers furiously pounding into the poor buttons of his controller.

Jesse huffed, pulling a pillow over his face. Maybe he could smother himself back to sleep. Doubtful. The screams of the video game that Genji was playing was as clear day even with his attempt at muffling the noise.

With a heavy sigh, he tossed the pillow away. He stared blearily at the time, noting that it was somehow 9:34PM. God, he hated jetlag. Jesse didn't care what sort of bills piled up, he was not going back to Australia ever again. 

"Goddamnit, Genji, can't a man get some sleep 'round here?" Jesse grumbled, climbing out of his bed and trudging into the living room. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes as he noted to himself to hide the game console the next time they returned from a trip. He didn't need much sleep, thanks to the asshole demon who knocked his mama up, but he still needed something. There was only so much dark, bitter coffee could do to sustain his needy human half.

"Don't get how you can stand that volume. I feel 'bout ready to go deaf over here," Jesse yelled, slamming cabinets as he pulled out a mug and a giant jar of instant coffee. He loaded it up with a few heaping spoonfuls before filling up the cup with water and throwing it in the microwave.

"And I do not know how you stand such an atrocious beverage," Genji retorted, the game's explosion making Jesse's sleep-deprived headache throb.

"Never said I liked it. Convenience is all," Jesse mumbled, opening the fridge to find something to eat.

A number of takeout containers greeted him, all tinged green and white with varying levels of mold. Right. He hadn't gone shopping for food since they came back from the land down under. The brunet rubbed his face, wishing he could just return to a dreamless slumber.

He turned to his pantry and rummaged around the dusty shelves for something to eat. Ramen or mac and cheese. Great. Real nutrition to satisfy his blackhole of a stomach. He grabbed the mac and cheese, deciding that he really needed bright yellow cheese powder tonight.

"Didya eat tonight?" Jesse called out, pulling out his cup from the microwave and replacing it with a pathetic bowl with dried macaroni, water, and powder swimming about.

"Feasted," Genji declared. The vampire finally set the controller down on the table. He stretched as he rose from the couch. The vampire looked freshly showered. 

Jesse raised a brow. "Yeah?"

"A trio," Genji took a seat at the kitchen table. It was an old plastic folding chair that creaked under his weight. He leaned forward, resting his chin on the palm of one hand. A mischievous grin stretched, flashing a rather pronounced fang. "Friends, I imagine. I arranged them in such a way that I'm sure it will be rather alarming when they wake."

He set the dark sludge of instant coffee and the equally grotesque bowl of mac and cheese down on the table. Jesse started dousing the mac and cheese with as much hot sauce he could wring out from the bottle. "No one saw you?"

"Jesse, I may be young, but I am no amateur."

Jesse hummed, nodding as he took a cautious sip of his coffee. Burning liquid that tasted like tar coated his tongue. He made a face that elicited laughter from his friend. The sound, as common as it was now, still brought a pang of joy to Jesse. 

Funny how things could change with a few years.

The first time Jesse had seen Genji, the green-haired vamp was trying his best to gnaw his throat off. He had been feral back then, which was no surprise for a baby vampire with no maker for guidance. Vampires needed structure when they first got turned, otherwise it was a practical disaster in the making. A vampire that ran on instinct alone was just pure trouble.

He had been real lucky back then. Lucky that his papa was some high-level demon and that much of his power had been passed down to him. He still resented the demon, mad that his papa had fucked around with his mama and left him alone to deal with his demonic side. Puberty with demon blood running through his body was fucking hell on Earth.

It was through the demon magic passed onto him that he was able to bind Genji to him. Jesse couldn't say that he knew exactly how it happened. Again, fuck his papa for never being anything in his life, and for never showing him how to use all the demon magic that his body housed. The magic had seemingly happened on its own, with no coercion from Jesse. 

When they both came to, their bodies had been covered in each other's blood with their limbs intertwined. Genji's senses must have been knocked back into him through the binding process because Jesse had awoken to the green-haired vamp apologizing profusely for biting him.

Jesse sighed, glad that that phase of Genji's life had passed. Vampires were a notoriously melodramatic lot and Genji had been no exception. The first two years of being bound together had been rough. The binding had given Genji the gift of clarity with Jesse grounding him mentally. Like some sort of surge protector. It was during those first two years that Genji had been allowed to mourn his humanity, to weep the loss of the Sun and the taste of oyakodon.

And the anger. Fuck, an angry baby vampire was worse than a pissed off bull in a pen.

Thankfully, Jesse had been able to channel that pent-up rage into something productive. They spent the last few years hunting down monsters, and sometimes fucking their way through each continent. A side effect of their blood bond, he had found out later.

"I want to find my brother," Genji announced rather suddenly, watching Jesse lay into a loaded bowl of instant mac and cheese.

"You have a brother?" Jesse choked on a piece of macaroni, clearing his throat by washing it down with his coffee. The thick liquid only made him cough worse.

"Yes, his name is Hanzo," A pause. "He is my maker too."

Jesse pushed his bowl away, appetite shriveling up in the wake of the news. He stared, blinking in shock at the statement. He had pried for years to learn more about his best friend, but Genji had remained a sealed vault when it came to his life before their blood bond.

"So you're telling me that you don't tell me a lick about your past for years and now you expect me to go and find your brother for you?" Jesse emphasized his words by jabbing the air with his finger.

Genji nodded, looking down to absentmindedly trace the patterns in the cracked linoleum table. "It is time."

Jesse sighed, leaning back in his seat. He rubbed his face, wishing he had a real cup of joe to ward off his sleep deprivation. "You sure about this, Genji? You--" He opened his mouth to continue, but flailed for words.

"I am sure."

"Do you even remember what you were like when I first found you? If he's your maker-- Genji, he left you like that!" He shot back angrily, pissed for his friend. "It's a goddamn miracle you were alive for as long as you were." Statistically speaking, though Jesse was no numbers man, most baby vampires died in their first year. Jesse knew firsthand as one who contributed to that. 

Genji sighed. He slipped a hand into his pocket before tossing two thick pieces of paper on the table in front of Jesse. "The tickets have already been purchased, Jesse. You either come with me or stay."

Jesse grabbed the tickets incredulously. Tickets to Japan. _Fucking Japan_. He had sworn never to go back to that godforsaken country ever since he stumbled on Genji. Besides, they had just come back from that side of the globe and he wasn't sure if his heart could take all this jet lag.

"Goddamnit, Genji, I--"

"They are non-refundable," The green-haired vampire stated, a small smile playing on his lips. He always smiled that way when he knew he was going to get his way.

Jesse closed his eyes, head pounding. He groaned, putting his face in his hands helplessly. "Are you sure, Genji?"

"It needs to be done," Genji slid another paper across the table to Jesse. It was a collection of newspaper snippets. Jesse looked it over carefully, reading the headlines, and counting the number of mutilated bodies mentioned. 31.

He whistled lowly. "This the work of your brother?"

"They all take place near Hanamura, or in the areas of rival clans. I am sure it is him."

Jesse raised a brow, pinning Genji with a suspicious look. "Rival clans?"

Genji smiled though the expression didn't quite meet his eyes. "I am of the Shimada clan."

Of course. Of fucking course Jesse had to go pick up a stray from the Shimada family. Jesse wasn't well-educated, but he had enough dealings in the darker side of society to know the Shimada name. He dragged a hand over his face, wondering when this day would get better. "Anything else you wanna tell me?"

"Yes, we should start packing," Genji rose from his seat. "I would suggest throwing out everything in the fridge, lest you want to return to some bacterial monster."

The vampire left him to his thoughts.

Jesse sighed, staring down at the plane tickets as apprehension settled in his gut. He had a bad feeling about this. 

He was not looking forward to a Shimada family reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One way, the most common, to make a human into a vampire is to drain them of blood and give them the blood of a vampire. Silver hurts them. Sunlight, beheading, and a stake to the heart can kill them. Shamelessly drawing from True Blood in that they can glamour mortals as well. They have enhanced speed, strength, and healing so they're hardy little fuckers.


	3. Chapter 3

A series of screaming babies, one setting off the next, kept him up for a good portion of the flight even with noise-cancelling headphones smothering his ears. God, he hated flying.

He hated Japan even more. No offense to the country, the people, or the culture, but he only knew Japan as home of everything that haunted Genji. Too many sleepless nights spent holding him and murmuring promises for him to made him rather reluctant about returning to Hanamura. Jesse loved Genji, but he'd give his left arm before walking back into the Hell he considered healing trauma.

It had been a learning experience for him. Jesse had never been much of an emotional rock before he met Genji. He had been as most hunters his age were: distant and always looking for a quick fuck. It took nearly two years of trial and error before he he found his footing with caring for Genji. Helping the young vampire had taken a lot of confronting his own messed up shit.

Thank god their bloodbond meant plenty of sex to make up for that.

The bloodbond had fused a turbulent start to their relationship into something strong. Unbreakable. Though a near deadly fight had been Jesse's introduction to Genji, Jesse could say with absolute confidence that he trusted Genji with his life now. And... When he closed his eyes, he could easily paint his mind's eye with vivid images of Genji naked and splayed out before him.

It still happened, every other month maybe.

When Genji got too lazy to hunt and whined at Jesse for a meal. The feeding easily morphed into sex once Genji got a mouthful, and neither complained too much about it. It was convenient. Made easy by the fact that both parties neglected to put a title to their relationship. _Friends with benefits_ , Genji had declared once before Jesse banished him to the couch. That had only lasted fifteen minutes before Genji had persuaded his way back into bed, mostly with his mouth.

With his thoughts on Genji, Jesse had to wonder how the vampire was holding up. Genji would hopefully be asleep in a modified double bass case, stashed away with the cargo on the plane. It drew confused looks when Jesse wheeled the massive instrument case through the airport with his serape and cowboy hat on, but Jesse had long since learned that being conspicuous was sometimes the best way to hide.

Like wearing a cowboy outfit, complete with an American flag draped over his shoulders, and a robo-ninja beside him. _Cyborg ninja_ , Genji would often correct him. Apparently, there was a real difference between a robot ninja and a cyborg ninja.

Regardless, they drew plenty of eyes when they waltzed out of the airport.

"Jesse, will you take the photo for us?" Genji nudged a phone into Jesse's hands. He snapped to attention, looking over to find the vampire with his arms around two young girls. They giggled as Genji hugged them closer.

Jesse sighed, obliging the demand by taking a rapid-fire series of pictures. He handed the phone back to one of the schoolgirls before she bolted.

"That is two so far, Jesse," Genji stated, voice playful though sluggish with exhaustion. "I wonder when someone will ask for a photo with you?"

Jesse rolled his eyes. His gaudy patriotic cowboy get-up stood no chance against the shining metal plating of Genji's robo-- _cyborg ninja_ outfit. The vampire was covered head to toe in form-fitting metal with certain pieces specifically carved to mimic the look of a muscled body. It was complete with a metal helmet and mask with a neon green glow where Genji's eyes would be.

Genji looked ridiculous. As did Jesse.

Jesse found that playing up his cowboy look with an American flag serape and a pair of spurred boots made most people disregard them. Eventually, Genji had added awful gaudy lanyards and pins bearing the visage of some Korean idol to Jesse's clothes. Jesse considered it a cardinal sin against his serape, but the strategy worked. Young kids would ask for pictures while most adults snorted at the sight of two overeager cosplayers

A bit of public humiliation was nothing if it meant Genji could be outside. Under the glare of the sun at high noon. And he wasn't fizzing like some shook up can of Coke.

The pair had stolen the suit of armor during a mission in Sweden out of desperation. They had been backed into a corner by a group of hunters who wanted Genji dead, simply for the crime of being a vampire. Their only option at the time was to shove Genji into the metal suit and sneak out the back door into full sunlight.

It had been a risky gamble, and an older, wiser Jesse would have done things differently. But they had escaped that night, and found that the suit of armor kept Genji safe from the sun.

"C'mon, Robo-Ninja," Jesse called out, grabbing his bags and heading for the taxi. "You know which hotel it is, right?"

"Of course," Genji huffed, throwing the bags into the trunk.

They climbed into the backseat of the taxi. Jesse noted the stare of the driver at the sight of the two. He broke out in a grin and held up his decked out lanyard, shouting out, "Love D.Va!" The taxi driver quickly averted his gaze, allowing Jesse to drop the grin with a roll of his eyes.

The taxi pulled away from the airport once Genji had instructed him in Japanese. Genji slouched against the window, exhaustion clear in his posture. "Just wait til we're in the hotel then you can rest," Jesse whispered as he reached out to squeeze Genji's hand. He wasn't sure if Genji could feel it, but it was the thought that counted.

The armor shielded Genji from the sun, but it didn't mean that Genji could be out for too long. Vampires slept during the day and staying awake certainly depleted him. Baby vampires, especially, had trouble being awake for long, but Jesse didn't fancy the idea of having to haul around Genji's armored body.

"Don't sleep until yer armor's off," Jesse shouted at Genji as he unceremoniously dropped their bags into a corner of their room. He grabbed one of the duffel bags, letting tools spill out as he dug out opaque tape and sheets of thick fabric.

A soft whine came from the hunk of metal splayed out on the bed. "You do it."

Jesse sighed, rubbing his face, wishing he could collapse in bed. "Not until I'm done sealing."

The opaque tape shrieked as the hunter ripped off long pieces with his teeth. He pressed them onto the windows, carefully sealing out the sunlight from the room. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness as he repeated the process, making sure that the tape was reinforced.

The hunter flicked on the lights once he was satisfied. He tossed away the remaining materials onto the pile of bags in the corner. "C'mon, let's get that armor off," Jesse murmured, approaching the bed as he kicked off his boots. He nudged Genji and heaved a tired sigh when the vampire didn't respond.

"Alright, alright, fine," Jesse murmured to himself, sitting up on the bed for a better vantage point. Though Genji was fast asleep, the hunter made sure to be gentle as he pulled away the metal pieces. He chuckled to himself, noting that Genji had decided not to wear a thing under all that armor.

"Of fucking course," The hunter shook his head, running a hand through Genji's hair. The once neon green had been dyed black for their trip, making the vampire seem older in a way. Maybe his baby vamp had finally grown up. 

Jesse took a quick shower, flipped the 'Do Not Disturb' sign outside their room, and nudged Genji to one side of the bed. There was no point of getting a room with a second bed when Jesse always woke to Genji by his side. He closed his eyes, settling beside the vampire. The hunter's thoughts didn't last for long as exhaustion pulled him into a dreamless slumber.

 

* * *

 

Genji awoke to a pair of thick, warm arms hugging his body close and a soundtrack of snoring. He smiled at the sight of the hunter's mouth wide open and dark hair stuck to his face. Bloodbond or not, Jesse made everything feel right. Safe. Secure.

Grounded.

And more than ever, he needed that now.

Anxiety threatened to bubble to the surface, to consume him in a paralyzing fear of his situation. There was so much, too much, to think about that it threatened to drown him in an overwhelming tide.

And yet, here he was. With Jesse.

A pang of guilt ripped through his core as he stared down at the resting man. The hunter could sleep like the dead, and always looked like he didn't have a care in the world. Like Genji wasn't dragging him into Hell by bringing him to Hanamura.

This was all a bad idea. No, an awful,  _horrible_ idea.

Maybe they could turn back and return to New Mexico. Pretend like Hanamura never existed. Fool themselves into thinking his brother wasn't out here decimating the local population.

Genji dragged a hand over his face. His brother. _Right._ Hanzo was around here somewhere and, if those news articles indicated anything, he was a danger now more than ever. The body count was rising with a number and bloodiness to it that the global population could no longer ignore. Genji had spent enough time around Jesse's hunter colleagues to know that if they didn't do something soon then other hunters would come in, guns blazing.

They would have no mercy. Hanzo would be executed like some sort of animal.

Two years ago, Genji would have accepted such a fate for his brother. Would have asked for it even. _Begged._

The thought of hunters staking the life out of brother disturbed him now. It put him on edge in a way that reminded him of when they were young and his friends would make fun of his brother.

Hanzo needed to be stopped. That much was clear.

But he needed to be saved too.

Jesse shifted, pulling away from Genji in order to roll onto his stomach with his face buried in a pillow. The vampire looked down, lightly running a hand over the hunter's side. He curled his fingers in the dark hair, toying with it.

Hanzo could be saved, he was sure.

Jesse had pulled him from the void of ferality through their bloodbond. He had given him the gift of clarity that he had lost for so long.

Genji couldn't remember much of his feral years. He could remember Hanzo forcing blood on him and abandoning him in the forest near their castle. But the time that followed was an indistinct blur that Genji had little motivation to unravel. All he knew was that enough had died by his uncontrollable hunger to attract Jesse McCree with the size of the bounty on his head.

"Couldn't let me sleep in?" Jesse grumbled, lifting his head just enough to glare at the vampire.

"Next time. I want to show you around Hanamura," Genji poked the hunter. "Besides, if you sleep any later then you will miss the best ramen in all of Japan."

Jesse rose without another complaint, resurrected by the allure of rich broths and chewy noodles.

 

* * *

 

"Yer evil, I tell ya, pure fucking evil," Jesse growled, accentuating his point by stabbing the air with his chopsticks.

"Am I?" Genji cocked his head to one side, innocent. He was dressed casually, a nondescript patron of the restaurant compared to Jesse, who stood out in red plaid, worn denim, and his cowboy hat.

"How the hell am I s'pposed to go back to eating shitty cup noodles after you got me hooked on this?"

"You do not have to go back to eating such trash, but I assure you, desperation will drive you back to those offensive noodles," Genji smirked at Jesse. He casually pointed at the man's beard. "Are you saving your noodles for later?"

Jesse grew red, leaning back to wipe his beard with a napkin. "I don't know how you did it, Genj'. I'd swell up like a prize pig if I had this kinda food right outside home."

Genji chuckled, "You already are starting to resemble a pig with how soft you've gotten. Perhaps beer and burritos are not well-suited for a hunter's diet."

Jesse huffed, kicking Genji under the table. "Go on, git. Let a man eat in peace."

"As you command," The vampire got up, slinking off, no doubt in search of a meal for himself. Jesse watched him leave before slurping down the last of his ramen. He sighed, satisfied, leaning back in his chair and wishing he didn't have to get up. It was a rare moment that he allowed himself to enjoy, savoring the fullness in his belly and momentarily imagining that this was just some expensive vacation. He tossed down some money, reluctantly rising to sated, exhausted limbs.

Cool air ghosted over his skin, making him shiver and shove his hands into his pockets. He meandered down the dark streets with no particular destination in mind. Genji would find him soon enough when he was done feeding.

For now, Jesse enjoyed the architecture of the homes and the warm glow of the streetlights. It felt oddly peaceful, a feeling that warred with the knowledge that a bloodthirsty feral vampire ravaged these very streets. At least he had his trusty Peacekeeper loaded up with silver bullets weighing down his side.

He would need it, apparently, as Genji's body went crashing into a wall twenty feet away. Jesse whipped around, Peacekeeper already cocked and waiting in his hand with a speed that could never be replicated by a normal human. His eyes trained on the figure before him, highlighted both by the soft streetlights and the glow of a full moon.

Grey skin and white eyes greeted him. They were the telltale signs of a starving, feral vampire, one that must have gone weeks without a hint of blood to sustain it. Long, dark hair fell around the vampire in a matted, tangled mess. Threadbare, stained fabric hung onto his body in rags, exposing skin and a large, intricate tattoo that curled around the vampire's arm and shoulder.

Jesse's gut sank as he recognized it. Genji had one just like it. He had spent many a night tracing the delicate design and pressing kisses to the dragon.

"Shit, so yer Hanzo."

With little ceremony, the emaciated vampire shot forward, tackling Jesse to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that Hanzo finally appears! 
> 
> I didn't think I would fall into so much implied McCree/Genji, but welp, it happened. I hope you all can bear with me on this largely expositional chapter, but doing some necessary setting up before we dive into the action. 
> 
> Let me know what you all think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blood/gore tag comes into use in this one, just fyi.

_Jesse normally didn't take jobs on the other side of the planet, but sweet Jesus, the bounty was hefty on this one. Even including all the travel costs, Jesse would make out with a healthy sum in his bank account. This one job could mean resting easy for the next month or so, depending on how decadent his food choices got._

_The job seemed simple enough. Get to Kobe, find the vampire terrorizing the locals, shoot it, and make out like a bandit with the money. Easy. As a one-man team, he'd be swimming in the wealth the local officials had scrounged together to pay off whoever successfully eliminated the target._

_It was a young vampire by the sounds of it. Older ones were too smart to go around openly hunting for their food. Most of them didn't need to rip out throats and bleed their prey dry like in the pictures he saw with the bounty offer. The work was too messy and too conspicuous._

_Jesse almost felt sorry for the thing. All signs pointed to an abandoned newborn. A feral vampire, one who relied entirely on its instincts and hunger. A vampire turned without anyone to show it how to hunt properly or to teach it self-control. It was a tragic situation, really. You couldn't get mad at something for never knowing any better._

_But Jesse had never been one with an endless pool of tolerance. Any feeling of sympathy had flown out the door the moment the green-haired target had driven his teeth into his arm._

_Into his arm..._

_Sharp fangs diving into soft flesh, breaking through sinew and muscle._

_Into his arm..._

_Tearing into fragile veins and releasing a flow of blood like a broken dam._

_Into his arm..._

Reality ripped back into his consciousness, pulling him from his memories, and eliciting a pained cry. Jesse looked down, noting long, matted hair and grey skin. He tried to move his left arm, but it was held in a vice-like grip in the vampire's hands and mouth. Blank white eyes stared up at him, having long ago lost its humanity.

...To think, the body of the creature before him once belonged to Genji's brother.

Jesse couldn't muster up much sympathy for the beast before him as another flash of pain rippled through him, originating from where the vampire had latched onto his arm. He felt around wildly for his Peacekeeper only to discover that it had skidded just out of reach during the impact of his fall. _Just his fucking luck._

With little choice, he grabbed one of his spare silver bullets and jammed it into the grey flesh of the vampire's hand. The vampire screamed, thankfully letting go of his arm for a moment. It was enough time for Jesse to scramble back. Perhaps too much time too, since Jesse had a moment to realize that his hand flopped uselessly about. It was limp and unresponsive to Jesse wishing like Hell that he could make a fist with his left hand.

He had to bite back the rising bile in his throat and the sudden dizziness. There was no use thinking about it now when there was a vampire that could easily mutilate his body worse than it already was. The hunter managed to get to his Peacekeeper, cocking the gun as he turned his body to aim.

Jesse froze, watching as Genji tackled his brother to the ground. Shit, he couldn't fire into that. Not without risking Genji. It was too much of a gamble. What point was there in coming here if he lost Genji along the way?

"Fuck, get outta the shot, Genj'!" Jesse growled out, trying to focus on Hanzo. His vision swam, vision blurring momentarily. He'd have to thank his demon father sometime for he knew he'd be passed out, perhaps dead, if not for the demonblood holding him together. He sucked in a sharp breath, mustering up every bit of his strength to keep his good hand from shaking.

"Do not kill him!" Genji shouted, dodging his brother and using the momentum to toss Hanzo into a streetlight. The metal bent under the force of the blow, allowing Genji enough time to look back at Jesse. "I cannot save him if he's dead!"

"No use in savin' him," Jesse growled out, aiming Peacekeeper at the dazed feral. "Not if yer dead!"

The hunter pulled the trigger... and screamed as a bullet bit through his leg. He fell to the ground, but had the presence of mind to roll with the momentum. A hail of bullets followed him, stopping short a few feet when there were no more bullets.

Jesse looked around wildly for the source as he forced his body into an alleyway behind some trash cans. They weren't alone by the looks of it. Feral vampires couldn't even think, let alone operate weaponry.

Other hunters then.

"Shit! Get outta there, Genji!" Jesse screamed, looking around wildly for his partner.

He watched as several bullets tore through Genji's body. None hit its intended target of Genji's head nor heart as the vampire ran from the gunfire. Still, there had been some bullets that had torn through the vampire's body. Jesse cursed, watching Genji disappear into another alleyway. He hoped Genji would be alright though the worry was misplaced. A vampire could heal much faster than he could.

The hunter assessed his own situation without letting his thoughts stray too far into the grim. His left arm was rightfully fucked and a bullet had flown cleanly through his right leg. He wouldn't be able to run, let alone walk. Jesse resolved himself not to go down without a fight, but that didn't mean much for escaping. Jesse tried to pull himself up, starting to hobble down the alleyway.

"Dead man walking," Jesse murmured to himself, clutching his gun tightly. His vision blurred at the edges as he painted the alley walls with his bloody arm. His left hand still refused to move, hand dangling uselessly by his side.

Jesse McCree had gotten out of plenty of sticky situations before, but none had ever been this dire. The moment his shooters caught up with him would be his rightful death sentence. Maybe he could take one or two down with him, but he was practically a sitting duck with his leg shooting up in pain with each step. No, there would be no way out of this one. Maybe if Genji hadn't been injured, but he knew he was asking for a lot in thinking that Genji might save him. 

Genji-- He'd be fine. Jesse smirked to himself despite the situation. Genji was a prodigy at slipping out of unfavorable scenarios, especially under his tutelage.

He'd be fine. The hunter's eyes closed, eased by the thought. His vision kept blurring and swimming, making him sway from the lightheadedness. Pain blossomed as he fell to the ground, landing on his mangled arm. Maybe he was in shock if the way he had stopped crying out at the pain meant anything. Maybe he'd pass out and die before his killers could find him.

A quick succession of gunshots rang out, jerking Jesse's eyes open. He lifted his head, momentarily wondering if he'd been shot up again. No, nothing felt newly painful. Then... Genji? 

Jesse's gaze shot up and locked with red eyes paired with a smug smirk. His brows furrowed in recognition of the figure. He opened his mouth to say something, but the blood loss had taken his toll on him. His vision blurred then darkened. The last thing Jesse could remember as his consciousness faded away was shooting into curls of black smoke enveloping his body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but necessary. I hope you don't mind the cliffhanger too much. :P


	5. Chapter 5

_Deep reds and burnt oranges painted the sky, melting with the soft blues and purples of the incoming night. It was the perfect peaceful Southwestern vista that illustrated aged travel brochures and posters. Lies, all of them. There was nothing of worth beneath the dying, desert sun. Only parched dirt, ghost towns, and the scavengers who picked at their remains._

_And foolhardy promises of a better life._

_Nightfall threatened to soon consume the last of the sun, to envelop his hideout in a rundown gas station in complete darkness. The Devil would be signing his death certificate the moment the sun went down. There would be no light in a place that had lost electricity in its blown out bulbs. There would be no one to help him in a place that had long been abandoned._

_There would only be the stars and the sliver of the new moon to illuminate his imminent death._

_"Dear God, don't know much about prayin', but hopin' you save my skinny lil' ass tonight," Jesse murmured, eyes closed, and trying to mimic the sign of the cross like the old women who passed him on the streets._

_Jesse McCree had struck fear in the hearts of the locals long before the Deadlock Gang picked him up at the ripe age of sixteen. As the bastard son of the town madwoman, Jesse had fast grown fluent in the language of speaking with his fists._

_It helped that after enough bloody noses and broken noses, rumors started to spread that his eyes glowed mad and red when he fought. That Jesse McCree was born to Moira the Mad when she fucked the Devil. That on nights of the full moon, Jesse McCree turned into a beast and weaved a bloody rampage on the neighboring towns._

_It hadn't taken longer than five months after the carnage had started for the locals to turn on them out of fear. For the local townsfolk to gather their guns and rope, their spare wood and gasoline, and to drag Moira the Mad out into the empty desert. Jesse had watched from afar, bloody with a bullet wound that nicked his left thigh, helpless as his mother's body lit up the desert night._

_It had been a new moon then, a night darker than normal. Moira the Mad had shined so brightly, her own star in the unending desert night._

_They had killed the desert witch, they claimed, the one who terrorized them at night. They had killed the one responsible for dismembered bodies and ravaged homes._

_Deadlock had been there to pick up the pieces that remained of Jesse McCree, son of Moira the Mad._

_And Deadlock had been the first to snatch up the bounty when the full moon came and brought back the bloody nights with it. They had just the person for the job in young, foolish, and vengeful Jesse McCree. It was the perfect time for their newest recruit to prove himself worthy of the Deadlock name._

_"Goddamn them," Jesse murmured to himself, counting the number of bullets he had in his revolver for the fiftieth time now. Five. Only five. Five bullets to prove himself when facing some unknown monster all by himself. Deadlock hadn't even bothered to spare him any help, only a rusty revolver and five bullets to his name._

_The chill started to set in, the heat of the desert dissipating like it, too, feared the full moon beast. Jesse hugged himself tighter, clutching the revolver to his body like it was some sort of lifeline. Useless. He knew it'd be useless when the full moon rose and brought forth the beast._

_"You're right thinking that toy of yours won't be of any use," A deep voice rumbled, a mere several feet away._

_Jesse scrambled to get up, blinking in the darkness and wondering where in Hell he could shoot one of five bullets. Deadlock hadn't even spared a flashlight to him, and Jesse knew he was as good as dead if he couldn't see._

_He could make out the faint outline of a man dressed in black. His body was relaxed, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Jesse pulled the trigger, recoiling at the bang and the way the bullet embedded itself in the wall._

_The man was gone._

_"Git out here!" Jesse yelled, voice echoing mockingly in the emptiness of the gas station interior._

_"Four bullets left," The voice replied with the hint of a chuckle from behind Jesse._

_"Three," He continued after Jesse shattered the window with his precious fourth bullet._

_"Fuckin' coward, hidin' in the dark like that," Jesse yelled, trying his best to keep his voice from wavering and cracking. His voice had effectively deepened with puberty, but there were still moments when his youthfulness slipped through the cracks with fear._

_The man snorted. "And step into what light?" A deep sigh seemed to linger in the corner. Jesse shot at it before bursting out the door into the open desert._

_"Two," The man continued to count. Jesse stood firm in his spot, holding his gun with both hands. He cocked the hammer and aimed at the doorway, grateful that the full moon was being somewhat charitable with its moonlight._

_Heavy footsteps approached the doorway, signaling Jesse to shoot. The gunshot echoed in the barren landscape of the desert and he strained to hear for the thud of a body hitting the floor. Out of desperation, he shot again, into the darkness of the gas station._

_Jesse stepped away the gas station as he shivered in the flimsy flannel against the night chill. After a few feet, he turned and broke into a full-on sprint in the direction that the Deadlock truck had departed in. He didn't care how far or how long he had to run as long as there was distance between himself and that gas station._

_His foot caught on a large lump, tripping and making him tumble into the dirt. Jesse scrambled to get up, freezing only when he noticed that the large lump was bleeding out into the parched earth. He froze, paralyzed by the sight of the body before him, one that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere._

_"All out of bullets, Jesse McCree," The voice rasped from behind him. Jesse whipped around, holding the useless revolver with the intent to throw it at the man if needed._

_Thick clouds of black smoke swirled before him, illuminated only by the soft glow of the moon. Jesse inched away, watching with wide eyes as the smoke solidified and formed itself into the shape of a man. The man was handsome, with a strong jaw framed by a thick, dark beard, and warm mahogany skin. He smiled as soon as Jesse met his alarming red eyes._

_"What now, Jesse?" The man taunted. He laughed, a bellowing, hearty laugh, when Jesse throw the revolver at his head._

_"The hell you want?" Jesse shouted, the still-forming voice cracking half-way through._

_"Taking care of loose ends," The man stepped towards the dead body. He kicked it so that the corpse fell onto its back. Jesse shrieked, scrambling away from it._

_Its golden eyes were dull and glassy, signaling its death, but that was not the part that alarmed Jesse the most. It was the way thick grey fur covered the entirety of its body and ended in a bloody muzzle like a dog's. Pointed, furry ears rested atop its head and its hands curled into claws._

_"The fuck is that?" Jesse kicked at it, assuring that it was fully dead._

_"This," The man rested a foot on the beast's chest as he fixed Jesse with a scrutinizing look. "Is the thing that they sent you on a fool's errand for."_

_"That?" Jesse furrowed his brows, ignoring the man to appraise its bloodied jaws. There was no doubt those sharp teeth could rip apart a man's flesh._

_"Werewolf," The man confirmed, stepping off it. He sighed, running a hand through cut dark locks. "The reason why Moira's dead."_

_Jesse narrowed his eyes with years of learned distrust setting in. He kept his eyes trained on the other man, bristling at the casual way he spoke his mother's name. "How do you know my ma?"_

_The man rolled his eyes. "Known her a lot longer than you, cabrón," He smirked as he approached Jesse, the expression growing more gleeful as Jesse took steps back to match his. He held his hand out and met Jesse's paranoid look._

_"Relax," The man encouraged as wisps of dark smoke curled around his hand. It eventually materialized into a silver revolver that sat atop an oiled leather gun belt with a neat row of bullets. The metal seemed to glow under the moonlight, shined in such a way that it caught every possible bit of light that the moon had to offer_

_Jesse's posture relaxed marginally. He frowned at it, unsure of what the man was offering him. "What is it?"_

_"Peacekeeper," The man hummed, gesturing Jesse to take it._

_The young man was slow to carefully picking up the gun and the belt as if it might attack him. He held the gun up to his face, inspecting the spotless metal. He let out a low whistle at the expensive weight of the gun before offering it back to the man. "Mighty fine gun, but can't imagine what you want me doin' with her."_

_"Use silver bullets next time you pick a fight with a werewolf," The man rolled his eyes, reaching out to flick Jesse's nose. He shoved the gun and the belt back into Jesse's arms before stepping back. The dark wisps of smoke surrounded his body, making his visage fade under the darkness. The man called out, laughing, "Next time, Daddy won't be around to save your sorry ass."_

 

* * *

 

Consciousness embraced him slowly. He could feel his mind waking and alerting the rest of his body that it was time to be up and alert again. He opened his eyes, groaning as bright fluorescent lights assaulted his sight. Jesse lifted his hand to block the light, but found it to be a useless shield.

Jesse blinked.

He stared at the overhead lights, squinting in the brightness, and moved to block his eyes again.

Nothing.

 _...Nothing._ There was _nothing_ there.

The events before he blacked out came rushing back. Blood, his blood, and the monster known as Hanzo tearing into his arm. He let out a strangled cry, following the curve of his shoulder until it met an abrupt end by his elbow. White bandages covered the end, shielding his eyes from seeing the reality of his left arm.

Hot tears rushed to his eyes as he ran his right hand over the end, crying out as he palmed at it. The sensitive flesh sparked alive with pain, reminding him that this was where his left arm ended now. Reminding him that he would never again throw a mean left jab or feel the bite of Peacekeeper's hammer when he fanned it.

"Jesse!" Gentle hands pulled away his right hand from tearing off the bandages. Quickly, someone pressed up into him and embraced him in both comfort and restraint. "Jesse, please do not hurt yourself more."

Through his tears, Jesse could make out the sharp features of Genji. He fisted his right hand in the vampire's shirt before burying his face in the crook of his shoulder. Anger laced his words. "Why didn't they save it?"

"I'm sorry, Jesse, I'm sorry," Genji murmured, sounding equally as broken as Jesse. "They did everything they could."

Jesse pulled back, paranoia rising to the top. "Who are they?"

"Overwatch," Genji replied softly, hugging Jesse close again. "They saved us when my brother--" Whatever had broken in the vampire continued to shatter as he spoke. "I'm sorry, Jesse. I never should have--"

"Doesn't matter. I got shot, Genji. _We_ got shot and it sure as hell ain't your brother firin' that gun!" Jesse's voice interrupted and rose in intensity with a multitude of emotions coursing through him.

"Because it was the Shimada, cabrón," Someone interrupted them, making both of the hunters' heads turn. A red gaze evenly met Jesse's eyes and the memories of a desperate night in New Mexico came flooding back. "All the stupid commotion you made in Hanamura brought the underlings out. Hideyoshi isn't stupid enough to let his prized weapon get hunted down."

Jesse sat up, trying to jostle Genji to the side and feeling a pang of horror as his left arm swiped uselessly at the vampire. Genji, always mindful of him, easily moved to the side on his own.

"Gabe," Jesse greeted evenly after mustering enough strength to calm his voice. "The hell are you doin' here?"

"Business," The man replied flippantly. He pulled a chair over and sat down on it casually. "You're not the only ones after the Hanzo bounty."

Genji tensed up, dark eyes narrowing. "You did not speak of hunting Hanzo before, Gabriel."

"Because I'm not dumb and we were too busy saving my idiot son's ass," Gabriel grumbled, crossing his thick arms over his chest. "Didn't want you bailing with Jesse before Angela had a chance to finish patching him up."

"You cannot hunt my brother!" Genji roared, leaning over Jesse's body as if poised to attack.

"The same brother who ripped up Jesse's arm?" The question came coolly, calculated, as if Gabriel knew its effects long before he spoke it. Genji deflated, pained, and at a loss for words. The vigor to his statement gone as soon as it was there.

"Now, that ain't right. Bringin' up my arm like ammunition against Genji," Jesse spoke softly, exhausted and still wounded from the sight of his missing limb. "Either way, I'm not lettin' you take Hanzo, dead or alive."

"A bigger idiot than I remember," Gabriel sighed, dragging a hand over his face. "You're not stopping us from doing shit. You and your lil' vampire would be long dead if we hadn't shown up."

"That don't matter. Genji and I--" Jesse sucked in a deep breath, his left limb still radiating pain from when he had clawed at it. "We're takin' care of Hanzo."

"Ingrates," Gabriel snorted. He sat up, looking over Jesse then Genji. "I never said anything about hunting Hanzo. You dumbasses were the ones assuming that."

"Then what?" Genji demanded, still on edge and ready to challenge Gabriel.

Gabriel gave Genji an exasperated look. He leaned back in his chair, looking like his patience had worn thin. "Whatever happened to your brother has happened before," He hesitated before adding in, "To one of our own. Some sort of forbidden magic. We need answers on how and who."

"Didn't take you for the organization type, pops," Jesse ran a hand through his hair, mulling over the new info. "Yer sayin' Hanzo just ain't a feral vampire."

"I wouldn't be here if it was just a feral vampire, Shimada or no," Gabriel grimaced, having taken offense to Jesse's previous statement. "I have my reasons for working for them."

"Like what? A kid and Ma couldn't have--" Jesse started, but he was silenced by Genji squeezing his hand.

"Another time," Genji murmured to Jesse before turning to Gabriel. "You will help us save my brother?"

Gabriel observed the display with a smirk. He sat up, nodding. "I would have proposed it had you two not jumped to conclusions. We need intel on the Shimadas."

"I have not been with the Clan for several years now."

The older man shook his head. "Doesn't matter. You still know more about them than what's been available to us," He held out his hand, large and worn. "Get us the info we need and we'll help you get Hanzo."

"Alive," Genji emphasized as he grabbed Gabriel's hand.

"Yer makin' a deal with the Devil," Jesse huffed, slapping Genji's hand away.

Gabriel flicked Jesse's nose and elicited a pained yelp. "Same as always, aren't you?" He sighed, getting up. "Troublesome and never grateful, even after your daddy pulled in a few favors."

"A few favors for what?"

"A new arm," Gabriel stated evenly before he dissipated into a cloud of dark smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to finally add in Daddy Reaper tags. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added some more tags. I consider using vampire blood as drug use in this AU.

The next few days passed by in a sort of haze. Jesse choked down on food though it weighed on his tongue like dry cotton and fought sleep when it crept over him like a weighted blanket. He only invited sleep when Genji was awake and able to stand guard over his prone form.

"You need to sleep more, Jesse. We should be at ease here," Genji chided as he sifted fingers through the messy mop of brown hair.

"Words of a fool," Jesse grumbled, quietly leaning into the touch like some feral tomcat. "May I remind you that these were the same folks who tried killing you back in Sweden?"

"A misunderstanding. I spoke with Torbjorn and Angela at great length about that," The vampire paused, needing to concentrate as he fluffed Jesse's hair into a rough peak. "You would have done the same had you been in their position. We did steal from them. And you did, as I recall, threaten to put a bullet between their eyes."

Jesse smacked the hand away, annoyed. "'Cause we had no choice."

"And we have no choice now. We need their help," The exasperation was clear in his tone as he rested his hand on Jesse's side.

Silence fell between them, amplifying the tension as Jesse idly rubbed his left arm. It still throbbed with pain as the flesh stitched itself together, healing faster than any human ever could, but that was clearly not enough to save the whole arm. Sometimes, Jesse could swear that he could still feel the sting of fangs diving into his left forearm.

It was apparent what Genji meant when he spoke of needing their help. The vampire had a single-minded mission to save his brother from that beast he had become. The likelihood of succeeding had been chopped in half the moment his arm had been amputated.

"They could have saved it," Jesse murmured, still sour on the whole situation. He pulled himself into an upright sitting position, holding what remained of his left arm close. Resentment had seeded itself thickly and made his distrust of Overwatch sprout like a grove of weeds. Seeing Gabriel had done little to ease the paranoia gnawing at the back of his mind.

If Gabriel cared so much, he would have saved his ma all those years ago.

"No amount of mechanical bullshit is going to make me whole again," Jesse added, words laced with bitterness.

Genji's brows furrowed, looking as though Jesse had stabbed him clean through the heart. He pulled himself up, facing Jesse as he gently pulled the left limb towards himself. "Stop it."

"Lay off me, Genj'," Jesse growled, tugging away.

"No, you must listen to me," The vampire's touch remained gentle, dark eyes level with Jesse's. There were very few times that Jesse had seen the vampire as serious as he was now. There was something about being back in Hanamura that had matured the young vampire. "It is not easy to speak of this, but it is my responsibility, Jesse. It is my fault--"

"Said it don't matter, Genji--"

"I said listen to me!" The sternness to the usually carefree vampire made Jesse pause. He nodded, silenced. "It was my fault for bringing you. This should have been a burden I carried alone."

"For God's sake, Genji, I never would have--"

"Please, Jesse," Genji reached out, running his hand through Jesse's hair again. "You must understand that the guilt of your loss weighs on me. It pains me nearly as much as it pains you."

Jesse squeezed his eyes shut, sucking in a deep breath. He let it out slowly, trying to release some of the tension in his body with it. The hunter tilted his head and relaxed into Genji's hands. "You woulda been dead if I stayed behind."

"I know. My gratitude knows no bounds when it comes to you," Genji moved in closer until he could embrace Jesse. The vampire buried his face in the messy hair, taking in the soft notes of spice and smoke. "Please take to heart that Angela did what she could to save you. My brother-- You were going into septic shock--"

Jesse's flesh hand gripped the vampire tightly. He pulled the vampire closer, pressing the stump of his left limb against Genji's back.

"I made them do it, Jesse. I told them to save you so they took your arm. It was what needed to be done," The vampire tilted his head, pressing a soft kiss to Jesse's temple. "Keeping the arm would have meant losing you. A fool's choice."

"Your blood--"

"You had lost so much blood that it surely would have turned you," Genji stated solemnly. He gently combed his fingers through Jesse's hair. "And I would wish this on no one, especially not you."

Fingers curled into Genji's waist as Jesse let out a shuddering breath. In that moment, Jesse was struck by the conviction of Genji's words. Only a week had passed since they left Santa Fe, but simply returning to Hanamura had stripped the vampire of the childish brattiness that he was used to.

The pair remained silent, simply basking in the embrace of the other. Genji's body was cold like ice with his warmth eternally sapped from his flesh by his vampiric blood. Still, there was something soothing about Genji's embrace. His hold was soft and gentle like the hug of freshly fallen snow. Jesse could close his eyes and lay here forever with those long fingers sliding through his mop of hair.

He thought back over the last few days. They had passed in a blur as his body recovered from the amputation and gunshot wounds. The gunshot wounds had healed first with the help of Angela's watchful gaze and skill. The place where his left arm now ended was slower, but it was hot to the touch from flesh working hard to piece itself back together.

The loss felt enormous to the hunter. The amputation had been to just above his elbow, but it felt like he had lost so much more of himself. Jesse felt unbalanced and helpless. As far as he could tell, he was only as good as six shots.

"Did I make the wrong choice?" The young vampire murmured.

Jesse's stomach rolled, nauseous from the wave of guilt washing over him like thunderous waves. He closed his eyes, trying to stem the flow of emotions barreling through their bloodbond. The exchange of blood united by ancient magic was a powerful force that allowed him to influence bondmate. Though Jesse tended to influence their bond the most, it was still a two-way road that impacted him as much as it did Genji.

It took a moment of him focusing on smoothing out the frantic wrinkles in their emotional connection. He had to concentrate on peace, on calm, before he felt the angry waves of emotion begin to quell. Through their bloodbond, Jesse offered his forgiveness for the circumstances that they found himself in. The pair didn't need words to understand that things would be okay. That there was a way to move forward from this all.

Eventually Jesse moved, squirming in the vampire's hold. The weight of his thoughts finally pressed him to speak "Guess I'm mostly mad at myself. Felt like a rookie up against yer brother," He joked with a tired, lop-sided smile.

"I could never beat my brother when we sparred," Genji slowly smoothed down Jesse's hair. "He was always quite good at making people feel inferior."

"Just what I gotta hear knowin' that I'm goin' for round two with a missin' arm, Genji," Jesse sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into the hand again. It was a small comfort.

"Your new arm is ready. I saw it myself," Genji nudged him. "You'll be a cyborg cowboy soon enough."

"God's sake, none of that. Ain't nothin' that can beat real human flesh," The hunter emphasized the point by slipping his flesh hand under Genji's shirt. Rough callused hands roamed over the small of the vampire's back, seeking more comfort.

Genji chuckled, flicking Jesse's nose like Gabe had done a few days earlier. "Angela says I need to be careful with you."

"Don't care. Can't keep on eatin', sleepin', and feelin' sorry for myself. Not if I'm gonna drag myself back out there and beat the everlovin' shit outta your brother," The words elicited an exhausted laugh from Genji, amusement lighting up his dark eyes. The earlier frustrations had morphed into a sort of restless energy that had Jesse running a finger over the soft bumps of Genji's spine. "C'mon, Genji."

"She does not approve of the use of vampire blood," Genji murmured, nosing Jesse's neck with a soft sigh.

"Since when do you listen to what others have to say, huh?" Jesse's hand moved up to rest on the back of Genji's neck. He massaged the muscles there slowly, a smile playing on his lips. "Been spendin' too much time with them Overwatch tightasses, are you?"

"They are not bad people," The vampire murmured as he pressed his fangs to his wrist. Blood welled where the fangs pricked through skin before Genji held it out for Jesse.

"Itadakimasu, darlin'," Jesse murmured before pressing his lips to Genji's wrist. The metallic taste tore an instant fire through Jesse's veins, making him gasp against the rapidly-healing skin. Any residual pain from getting his arm amputated or legs shot vanished as though it had never been there, leaving behind a weightless warmth. Angela's painkillers were good, but none of them were this good.

He groaned as the sharp prick of Genji's fangs upon his wrist punctured through the heady pleasure. The vampire kissed the skin just above it before lapping up the tiny trickle of blood. Just enough for a taste.

Their lips met in a messy, metallic kiss as Genji eased Jesse back down on the bed. The vampire boxed him in, straddling the hunter though he made sure not to rest all of his weight on the other man. Jesse let out a breathy moan, pupils blown out, and his body rejuvenated by the vampire's blood.

"S'been a while," Jesse murmured, voice hoarse and thick with arousal. His fingers ghosted over Genji's exposed back before dipping lower.

"Are you sure you're not part-incubus?" Genji smirked, rolling his hips to grind down on Jesse's growing arousal. "You go from sad to horny in mere seconds. It is quite admirable."

"Shut it. Can't a man make himself feel better?" He emphasized the point by squeezing Genji's ass hard enough to make the vampire yelp.

"You know no shame," The vampire leaned in for another kiss. The movement was lazy, fangs dragging along Jesse's lower lip in a way that always made the hunter shut up. "Relax."

"Mm, kinda hard to when you got me all worked up," The throaty growl was enough to invite Genji's hand down his pants. Jesse closed his eyes, melting into the bed like goo. The taste of Genji's blood had him feeling warm and light, and the hand rousing his cock broke through the numbness that had shrouded the past few days.

Genji moaned, pulling down his own pants far enough that he could expose himself. He took himself in hand and guided it until it ground against Jesse's. His hand remained there, stroking the pair closer and closer in a slopped, rushed ending.

Jesse's hips lifted as his flesh hand wandered lower. The hand desperately covered Genji's, urging him to move faster. Genji laughed, pausing to knock Jesse's hand to the side. "I told you to relax."

Any complaints were pre-emptively silenced with a sloppy kiss. Their tongues swatted at each other, combining the taste of the other's blood into one, as they rutted against each other. The creak of the bed, soft grunts, and Jesse's heavy breathing banished the silence in the room.

"Fuck," Jesse's orgasm was quick and unceremonious. He was too exhausted to last for long. He sighed, flopping back onto the bed with a sated sigh.

"Rude," Genji huffed. He laid down next to Jesse, shameless as he stroked himself off to completion. The vampire muffled his cry against Jesse's shoulder, burying his face against the other man's body.

"Y'think of me when you do that?" Genji turned to find Jesse leering at him.

"Only when I want to be disappointed," The vampire quipped. He wiped his hands then tugged up the sheets over them. Genji nestled himself against Jesse's right side, wrapping Jesse's good arm around him.

"Hurtin' my delicate feelin's," Still, Jesse pressed a kiss to the vampire's head. His body felt heavy and warm, a euphoria sweetly buzzing through his veins from the blood and the orgasm. It could almost dispel the reality of his arm and the trials ahead.

"I speak only the truth," Genji nudged him gently. "Rest. You have a long day ahead."

Jesse didn't need more encouragement. The feeling of security with Genji wrapped around him and the buzz of vampire blood still running through his veins were enough to knock him out. Genji watched, amused as the hunter's eyes closed and his mouth fell open in a soft snore. The man looked at peace for once since his near-death.

 

* * *

 

"Fucking teenagers," A deep voice rumbled with a hint of laughter. Jesse roused slowly, blinking as the harsh overhead lights bore into his eyes. "Hey! Jackie! Tell Angela to hold back. Got ourselves a mess to clean up."

Jesse slowly started to sit up, still groggy and out of it. Genji remained a dead weight beside him, no doubt fast asleep with the Sun's rise. He rubbed his face, blearily watching as Gabriel approached his bed.

"The hell you want?" Jesse croaked with his voice still thick and hoarse.

"It's time to rise and shine, princess," Gabriel tossed him fresh clothing: a black t-shirt, boxer briefs, and sweatpants. "Looks like you two were busy last night."

"Oh fuck off, old man," Jesse grumbled, collecting the clothes with his good hand. "Any chance I can get a shower?"

Gabriel grunted, eying Jesse critically. Exasperated, and arms crossed, he conceded. "Ten minutes. I'll be counting."

"Lord almighty, don't know what Ma ever saw in you," Jesse huffed as he kicked off the sheets, accidentally exposing a passed out Genji in the process. Gabriel shook his head, muttering lowly to himself.

"Just thank Ma's poor soul that you never had to deal with my ass when I was goin' through puberty," The hunter added as he covered Genji up with the sheets. The vampire didn't respond, practically dead to the world when he went to sleep for the day.

Jesse grunted as he slowly slid off the bed. He cautiously put weight on his legs, noting that the pain from the gunshot wounds was no longer there. He pressed his palm to them and felt with some satisfaction that they were completely healed up. The combination of his demonic blood with Genji's must have sped up Jesse's recovery.

He glanced up and evenly met Gabriel's red gaze.

"Lead the way, old man."

 

* * *

 

 

Showering had been the closest to a holy experience that Jesse could recall, perhaps second to the first time he had tasted Genji's blood. The hot water had melted away the tension in his muscles and the sharp medicinal scent imparted by his dressings. He welcomed the soft fabric of the T-shirt and sweatpants instead of the stiff hospital gowns.

The shirt hung loosely over his frame, much to his chagrin, with the sleeves noticeably stretched to the thread's limits. He could catch the faint scent of a spicy aftershave embedded in the fabric and had to wonder if it belonged to Gabriel.

"Took you long enough," Gabriel barked as soon as Jesse returned from the showers.

"Force a man to sponge himself enough times and 'course yer gonna get an eternity in the showers," Jesse waved off the comment. He stopped, noticing that they had been joined by three others. His brow raised at the sight of them, all fair-skinned, blond, and making him recall his stint in Sweden.

"It was against my recommendations to have you moving by yourself," The only one of the three that Jesse recognized chided as she stepped forward. She gently placed her hand on his arm and across his lower back to guide him to a new bed. Genji was still sprawled out and indecent on his old one.

"I'm fine as I'll ever be, Doc," Jesse replied though he didn't put up much of a fight as he was gently pushed down onto the bed. He had resented the blonde woman for the loss of his arm, but his talk with Genji had extinguished much of the bitterness.

Now, he felt a tinge of guilt bleed into his consciousness as he regarded the slight woman. Genji spoke warmly of her and he could see now the way that years of concern had etched permanent lines between her brows and along her eyes. Angela Ziegler had been nothing, but kind to him for the past week. Her hands glided gently over what remained of his left arm as she examined it, murmuring absentmindedly to herself.

"Your recovery has sped up quite a bit," Suspicion cast a dark shadow over her delicate features.

"Well, you see-" Jesse started under the intensity of the doctor's gaze.

"The boys swapped some blood last night," Gabriel declared with a grin. He gestured at the prone form of the sleeping vampire behind him.

Angela's brows furrowed in annoyance. She heaved an exasperated sigh while pulling her hands away from Jesse. The doctor leveled him with a scrutinizing look. "One should not rely on vampire's blood to heal. It is a known addictive substance."

Jesse shrugged, "Then color me an addict, sweet pea." The doctor's lips drew into a tight, thin line.

"It's a bloodbond, Angela. With that one," The tall blond man gestured towards Genji with a smug smirk. The man was handsome enough to look like he could star in the old, old Westerns he grew up on with the physique to match.

"And they were up all night by the look of it," Gabriel joined in with a shit-eating grin. Gabriel and the blond man's eyes met in what must have been an unspoken exchange because they both chuckled in unison.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck off. Ain't like I went around knockin' up good women, and fuckin' off when their baby came screamin'" Angela turned her head and leveled the same stern, scrutinizing look at Gabriel.

"That explains Mr. McCree's demonic blood," Angela observed sharply.

The blond man laughed, stepping forward to block Gabriel from Angela's withering look. "I know we didn't start on the best of terms," He held out a friendly hand towards Jesse. "I'm Jack. Jack Morrison, leader of Overwatch."

Jesse accepted the hand in a firm grip. "I've heard of ya," The hunter paused, giving the man a onceover. "Heard you died over thirty years ago."

Jack flashed his pearly whites. "Almost."

"Enough of all this yammering," The shortest of the three blonds interrupted, waving a metal prosthetic arm that was gripped in a massive metal claw. "I got work to do!"

"Your arm has healed enough to install the prosthetic," Angela admitted as she grabbed the metal arm from the stout man.

"Ya don't deserve it after what ya did in Sweden!" The stout man declared, snapping his claw in Jesse's face. "I worked hard on that armor you stole!"

"Had no choice! Y'all had us cornered!" Jesse snapped back.

"Only 'cause you broke in!"

"Ain't no difference!"

"Boys," Angela warned, exasperated. She looked to the shorter man. "Torbjorn, I can handle the rest if you'd like to return to your work."

"That I will!" Torbjorn glared at Jesse one last time before leaving with a loud huff. Jack and Gabriel trailed after the stout man.

"He is very protective of his work," Angela explained softly as she grabbed Jesse's amputated limb. She tested the flesh there, brows furrowed in concentration as she spoke. "The armor you took in Sweden-- It was meant for a dear friend of our's."

"A vampire friend of your's?" Overwatch didn't seem like the type to take many supernaturals in their midst. With the exception of Gabriel, Jesse had only encountered mortals up until this point.

"Yes, he is in charge of our base in Nepal. As you can understand, the ability to walk in daylight is a much-needed ability when hunting," Angela began marking up Jesse's skin with a pen. He lifted a brow at that.

"Feeling creative?"

The blonde laughed, "No, simply making sure that I have everything measured correctly. We'll have to install the nerve socket first, which is what this prosthetic will connect to. It'll make taking your arm on and off a much simpler process."

Jesse sighed, looking down at where the left arm ended. "Heard there was really nothing you could do."

"I do what I must to ensure my patients live to their fullest potential," Angela glanced up at him. "Considering the circumstances and with Genji's input, we decided that amputation would be preferable to turning."

Jesse mulled that over and realized that he was at a loss for which he preferred. He couldn't imagine what it would be like for Genji to lose him as his bloodbond. Genji was still too young to be in fully in control of himself and though he was better now, Jesse still found himself influencing the vampire through their bloodbond. It would have been horribly unfair to ask Genji to act as his guiding Master when he, himself, had so much to learn of vampirism.

"I have seen many hunters choose their own demise than to become what they hunt," Angela added softly. Her gaze grew distant, seemingly lost in her own thoughts before she pulled herself together. "Genji feared you would make a similar choice."

"I'd never," Jesse huffed though he could sense his own words as a bluff.

"Regardless, Torbjorn is the best in the world when it comes to prosthetics. You will hardly tell the difference after your initial learning curve. I can promise you that," She smiled to solidify her promise.

Jesse found himself believing in it and offered his own in exchange.

"I thank you kindly, doc."

 

* * *

 

 

What Angela promised slowly became true. The first day with the prosthetic installed had been clumsy and frustrating. It took three whole days of practicing simple movements before Jesse got into the hang of the way the arm felt and responded.

By day five, Jesse was back at the practice range and testing the way it felt to fan the hammer again. Reloading his gun would take a good deal of practice, but Angela had been right. Torbjorn's design was incredibly responsive and deft.

"We can rebuild him. We have the technology. Better, stronger, faster," Genji teased as he laced fingers with the metal hand. Jesse snorted, amused though trying hard not to show it.

"Can it, Genj'"

"I am being serious. My brother will never be able to bite through this," Genji mused, lifting Jesse's metal hand to examine the smooth, polished arm in the light. "Let us hope your skills have not grown rusty with all your junk food and bed rest."

"Hey, a man's gotta heal before his next fight," Jesse protested half-heartedly.

"According to Angela, you have a clean bill of health."

Jesse huffed, "Still need to get used to the arm, ya know."

"Soon, I would hope. We only have so much time before my brother reemerges."

There had been no sighting or activity of the feral vampire since the attack that claimed Jesse's left arm. Based on what Jesse had seen, he guessed that whoever was in control of Hanzo kept him on a tight feeding schedule. It was the only way to explain the pallid, grey shade of his skin, the whited out eyes, and the ferocity of his attacks. Starving feral vampires were desperate and vicious with their instincts telling them that they had nothing left to lose.

"Two days by the looks of it. Think he'll show up before the new moon," The hunter mused. Four weeks was just enough time to put the vampire on its brink where instinctive hunger carved its path forward with little regard for much else.

"We must act soon," Genji looked solemn as he spoke. Bringing up his feral brother was a surefire way to make Genji sober up with seriousness. "I fear my clan knows I am here."

"We'll handle it."

Genji shook his head. "I am sure they wish to do to me what they have done to my brother," The vampire paused, fear seeping thickly into their bond. "I would rather die than suffer a similar fate."

Jesse only needed one glance to know it to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I had to delete and repost this chapter because I should not be posting things at 2am lol
> 
> I swear that this is McHanzo. ;0; Bear with me. 
> 
> God, this chapter took forever for me to write. Bear with me as I set the stage for things to come. Like McHanzo goodness. 
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://egoblow.tumblr.com/) now! Rec me your favorite Overwatch/McHanzo Tumblrs or your own to follow. :3


End file.
